


Loki / Wing Kink

by The_White_Rabbit42



Series: NSFW Trickster Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Pushing boundaries, Restraints, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: Character:  Loki!GabrielRequest: Wing!kink





	Loki / Wing Kink

Gabriel moaned into your neck, his wings shuddering as you stroked a particularly sensitive spot.  “You sure this is your first time doing this, sweetcakes?” He murmured before going back to nibbling along your pulse.  

 

You shifted slightly in his lap, trying to extend your reach toward the arch up behind his shoulders.  You mostly succeeded in grinding your hips unintentionally against his erection, causing his breath to hitch and his cock to give another twitch.  He couldn’t believe he was this hard already, considering you’d just started a few minutes ago, but the way you moved your hands expertly through his feathers, it was almost like you had a six sense of where to touch.  

 

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d shown his wings to someone.  It hadn't just been about being in witness protection.  It had been a long time since he had trusted anyone the way he did you.  

 

“Must have forgotten to mention all the other angels I’ve suckered into loving me enough to show me these,” you said dryly, and he felt something stir at the thought of anyone else in his family touching you.  “Your brother was especially --”

 

He grabbed the back of your neck, drawing your mouth to his and cutting off your words.  His tongue pushed insistently against your lips, and he was pleased when you immediately opened for him.  Such obedience was rare these days.  

 

It swept along the roof of your mouth before sliding over yours, needing both your tastes to mingle, even though he knew no one else’s would ever be there while you were with him.  It didn’t stop him from wanting to take ownership of it, however. 

 

Every few moments a growl or a tremor would ripple through him as you continued to seek out and caress every sensitive spot you could find within his feathers.  His hands fisted through your hair, clenching and unclenching as he tried to reign in his reaction, which was to want to snap you both out of your clothing and start thrusting into you like a madman.   

 

The things you did to him never ceased to amaze him.

 

“I  _ do  _ love you,” he rasped, tipping your head back and trailing his mouth down your chin.  He loved you so father damn much, which is why he was doing this in the first place.  The more you fondled his wings, however, the more of him awakened, and parts of him he thought had gone dormant shook off their slumber. 

 

You tilted back even further, baring your throat to him, as if you somehow knew what was beginning to thrum through his system. The tenderness faded, and the way he took your skin between his teeth became rougher, bruising, eliciting the most delicious startled noise with the first bite.  Each one that followed resulted in a tiny whimper, and beneath the small sparks of pain he could sense the pleasure coursing through you in their wake.  

 

He hadn’t felt this way in centuries; the need to dominate mixing with his desire until he couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began. An idea entered his mind, one that had his excitement ascending so rapidly he caught himself just before he tore the front of your shirt open and made it a reality.

 

“I want to try something,” he murmured, sweeping his tongue up to soothe the marks he’d left.  He forced his hands to stay content with snapping your bra away, teasing and palming you through the thin fabric you wore.  You rewarded him with a pleasant sigh, your body arching into his touch. 

 

“Aren’t we already?”  You asked, your hands slipping down through spot just behind his shoulders.  He moaned, low and long, against your skin, his fingers moving down to your waist where they gripped fistfuls of your shirt.  

 

“You keep that up, hot cake, and we’re not going to be doing much of anything for very long.”  He reached up, placing his hands around your wrists like manacles, before drawing them down between your bodies.  

 

“Then what did you have in mind?”  Your head tilted curiously, but the flash in your eyes was more devious as you pulled your bottom lip between your teeth and looked up at him from beneath your lashes.  “I hope it involves seeing what other positions we can get my leg in.”

 

He had every intention of testing both your legs’ flexibility this time around, but there was something different he was craving.  

 

“I want you to wear these.”  He let go of you, revealing a set of golden cuffs where his hands just were.  They were a few inches wide, adorned with ancient images that brought back a sense of nostalgia.  Every God and Goddess had had a way of distinguishing who had been pledged to them.  Some did tattoos.  Some had collars.  Gabriel preferred these.  They were simple, effective, and the additional loops on the inside that allowed them to be attached to things had made for a much more interesting time in the bedroom.  

 

You held them up for inspection, more fixated on the short, matching-colored chain that ran between them.  

 

“Gabriel, I don’t know…” Hesitation laced your words as you looked back up at him.  He knew you got a little antsy when it came to giving up control, and he’d never pushed you on it, even if it was mostly an illusion for you, given what he was.  Then again, he’d never needed to be the one in charge before now.  

 

“Say the word at any point, sweets, and they’re gone,” he promised, and he meant it.  No matter what part of him surfaced, no matter how strong his urges became, he would never force you into anything.  The other part of him, however, had silver surfacing to meld with gold and the words were already pouring from his mouth before he realized it.  

 

“It took a lot of trust for me to show you my wings.  I just thought that maybe you could try and place the same faith in me.”  He gave you _the_ look, the one that had all his adoration and devotion tied together with that sad, pleading stare he gave that was just short of outright pouting.  “Please?”  

 

You sighed, casting one last look at the cuffs before glancing back at him.  “You had me at the guilt, trip, now put it away.”  You gave him a smile, your uncertainty waning until it was a small echo in the darks of your eyes.  “I trust you, and I trust you’ll make this worth my while..?”

 

He fondly recalled all the tricks he knew, all the ones he used to use back in a time when there was a finer appreciation for decadence and debauchery.  His want surged, white-hot and molten through his veins as he thought of using every single one of them with you. His lips gave a wicked curve, that smirk of his splashing self-satisfied as amber resonated with just how worth your while he intended it to be.  

 

With flap of his wings he hoisted you both off the bed, flipping you effortlessly onto your back.  By the time you hit the mattress all clothing had vanished.  He felt your heart spike, your eyes going wide as he grabbed the chain to your cuffs and pinned your arms above your head.  He worked his knee between your legs, using his own to splay them open, pushing your muscles to their limit with how wide they would go.

 

He took a moment to admire your prone form, enjoying the way goosebumps prickled across your skin and your nipples hardened for him.  You could sense the difference in the way he regarded you, in the way he smiled, everything far more ancient and predatory.  

 

“There’s just one more thing, sweetheart… tonight, I want you to call me Loki.”  


End file.
